


Blueberry Boba & Butterflies

by StardustNebula



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: All Time Favorites, Allura plays matchmaker, Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, And Hunk and Pidge, And Lance and Hunk, And Shay and N-7, Anyways enjoy this cliche au, Art Major Keith, Barista Allura, Barista Lance, Because that one should be up higher, Bisexual Lance, Business Major Allura, Business Major Lotor, But N-7 and Matt are Juniors, But it auto corrected weird, College AU, Coran is like her uncle, Coran owns the boba shop, Don't forget Shay and N-7, Dorks in Love, Engineering Major Hunk, Engineering Major Matt, Established Lotura, Established Matt/N-7, Established Shadam/Adashi, Everyone is in college except Coran, F/F, F/M, Female Pronouns for Pidge | Katie Holt, Fluff, Gay Keith, Hunk and Lance are roommates, I think it is?, Idk I can add later if I need to, Keith and Shiro are adopted brothers lol, Lance and Allura are like BFF's, Lance has anxiety, Like pretty slow, M/M, Marine Biology major Lance, Meme Holts, Mutual Pining, N-7 too, Orphan Keith, Pining Keith (Voltron), Pining Lance (Voltron), Poetry Major N-7, Shay bakes for the boba shop, Shiro - Freeform, Slow Burn, So are Allura and Pidge, So are Keith and Pidge, So do Pidge and Hunk, So it's here because I'm not redoing all those tags lol, They're oblivious, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Which makes Orphan Shiro too, Wooh that took a long time, and adam - Freeform, because no one in a modern story, bit o' angst, boba au, broganes, btw I'm gonna name N-7 Nira, but I swear it gets cute, computer science major pidge, established hunay, is that all?, lance is bilingual, lots of fluff, meme team - Freeform, names their child N-7, shy dorks, thanks :), they all work together, they're married
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-21
Updated: 2019-06-08
Packaged: 2019-10-04 13:45:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 8,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17305697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StardustNebula/pseuds/StardustNebula
Summary: Lance is studying as a marine biologist. He works at Altea Boba with Allura, rooms with Hunk, and they hang out with Pidge, going to the arcade and movies, joined by Matt and Nira. Lance has good class times and grades. Life is great. Then, Lance meets Keith. Now, it's so much better. Lance always looks for the shy, cute boy with the black hair and pretty eyes that gets blueberry boba and draws.Keith is an art student. When he learns that there's a boba tea place on campus, he's ecstatic. It's his favorite drink, and his childhood friend, Pidge, knows the owner and a few people that work. He didn't expect having a heart attack when his order got taken. The barista is kind, talkative, and Keith is attracted to his lovable personality, blue eyes and brown skin. The boba tea isn't the only reason he returns.They dance around each other, heavily flirting with obvious crushes, until Pidge has all her friends meet. Pidge figured out that they are the one the other has been gushing to her about from the beginning. So, she, Allura and Hunk get a plan. The story of Keith and Lance falling for each other and their journey to and through a relationship.





	1. Monday Mornings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lance is studying as a marine biologist. He works at Altea Boba with Allura, rooms with Hunk, and they hang out with Pidge, going to the arcade and movies, joined by Matt and Nira. Lance has good class times and grades. Life is great. Then, Lance meets Keith. Now, it's so much better. Lance always looks for the shy, cute boy with the black hair and pretty eyes that gets blueberry boba and draws.
> 
> Keith is an art student. When he learns that there's a boba tea place on campus, he's ecstatic. It's his favorite drink, and his childhood friend, Pidge, knows the owner and a few people that work. He didn't expect having a heart attack when his order got taken. The barista is kind, talkative, and Keith is attracted to his lovable personality, blue eyes and brown skin. The boba tea isn't the only reason he returns.
> 
> They dance around each other, heavily flirting with obvious crushes, until Pidge has all her friends meet. Pidge figured out that they are the one the other has been gushing to her about from the beginning. So, she, Allura and Hunk get a plan. The story of Keith and Lance falling for each other and their journey to and through a relationship.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, and welcome to my fic! This is my first one, so criticism is welcomed and encouraged, but please no negativity. Also, this is a college au, but I have never been in college. I am writing this to the best of my college knowledge(rhymes) and things may not be accurate, specifically how classes work. However, the things I do know about college, including how the campus is, will be very loosely based on a specific college. It is the college that both parents went to, which is the one that I hope to attend. So, if you notice somethings that are not how college works, that's because there's a lot I don't know about college, so I will use what I do know, and make the rest up to my help the story or for whatever I see fit. Thanks for understanding!!
> 
> As for updates, I’ll try to update when I can, but I’m still in school and have a lot of activities outside of it, so please be patient. I think I’m going to have a schedule of either every Wednesday, Thursday, Saturday, or Sunday, but I’m not sure yet. I’ll let you know when I do! I mentioned this in the tags, but in case you didn’t see it, I’ll be calling N-7 Nira in this fic. I think that’s all, so on with the show! Enjoy and thanks for reading my fic<3!!!

Lance scrolled lazily through social media on his phone as he leaned against the counter. It wasn’t very busy yet, so he figured he’d relax while waiting for things to pick up. Allura was doing the same thing, but judging from the dorky smile on her face, he guessed that she wasn’t on social media, and was instead texting her boyfriend, Lotor. The two had met on the first day of freshman year, and after dancing around each other for a while, had finally gone on a date. They’d become a couple not long after, and were still dating now.

 

If not for Hunk and Shay’s sickeningly sweet relationship, Lotor and Allura would be the cutest couple he knew, but instead he put them as a power couple. They were both business majors, and great at it, too. Speaking of Shay, she wasn’t there yet. Her lateness wasn’t a big deal, especially since they already had some pastries, but Lance hoped she would get there before things picked up, for their sake and hers.

 

“I’m gonna go and check on the… ovens… to make sure they work. Yeah,” Allura said, excusing herself. The girl was a terrible liar, and she basically gave herself away with her flushed cheeks and grin, but Lance didn’t say anything other than, “Alright,” with a smug and knowing smile. She skipped away happily, leaving Lance alone. 

 

A few minutes later, the bell attached to the door rang, signifying someone entering. First customer of the day. Lance put his phone down and, smiling, turned to face the door. “Welcome to Altea Boba! How may I help you…” The  last words trailed off as he caught a glimpse of the customer. It was a pale boy, shorter than Lance, and clutching a sketchbook to his chest. He had a sort of aura that made Lance feel slightly intimidated as he stepped up to the counter. But that isn’t what had Lance stopping.

 

It was the sheer beauty of this boy that had his smile dropping for a more awed expression as he stared. Big, violet eyes looked up at him through long eyelashes. Full lips twisted in a thoughtful frown. Slender hands covered in black, fingerless, leather gloves held tightly to a black sketchbook that was held against a black shirt. He wore black jeans, black boots, and a leather jacket. His pale face was framed by rather long hair that looked so soft, Lance almost reached up to run his fingers through it and his cheeks and nose were dusted pink, likely from the cold outside. 

 

Lance pulled himself from his trance once he realized that the boy’s raised eyebrow was due to his staring. He cleared his throat. “So… um… w-what can I get y-you?” The other boy glanced up at the menu. “Is the blueberry any good?” he asked. Lance only nodded, not trusting his voice. “I’ll have that please. A large one of those.” Lance nodded. “One large blueberry milk tea with tapioca?” He confirmed, writing it on the cup. The boy nodded. “Your n-name?” Lance asked, mentally slapping himself for the pitch his voice took. “Keith.” Lance wrote that down as well. “I’ll get that for you,” he said, moving to make the drink.

 

Lance tried to calm down by taking deep breaths. They had attractive customers all the time. Why was this time so special? It wasn’t. But still...

 

‘Get it together, Lance,’ he thought to himself as he carried the drink, one he’d made with surprisingly steady hands, over to the counter with the same steady hands. “Here you go!” Lance said as cheerily as he could manage with his heart feeling like it would explode. “That’ll be $7.99!” “Thanks,” Keith said after he passed the money over and took the drink. Keith moved to the corner by the window with the couch and sat down, boba tea on the table and his sketchbook open in his lap, a pencil held between his fingers.

 

Lance could feel the intense blush overtaking his face as he stared, only stopping when he heard a laughing from behind him. He turned and faced Allura who now had the same smug smirk that he’d had minutes before. “Shut-up,” he muttered, walking past her and into the back to catch his breath. The butterflies in his stomach were exploding almost as hard as his heart.

 

***

 

Keith sat with is back against the soft couch, his pencil poised above the paper, and occasionally taking sips from his boba tea. It was just as nice as Pidge had said. The cafe was quiet; other than the workers, he was the only one there. It was warm compared to the chilly October air, chill lofi hip-hop beats played over the speakers, and it was the perfect, relaxing atmosphere to draw.

 

However, Keith could not draw right now. His mind was elsewhere. He couldn’t stop thinking of the handsome barista with the blinding smile and the cute blush he got when Keith walked in. It didn’t help that Keith had caught him staring before he went behind the counter. Keith was no stranger to being stared at. He was attractive. He was also no stranger to attractive boys. But moments like these, when he encountered an individual so perfectly and impossibly attractive, made him realize the extent of how incredibly gay he was.

 

He risked a glance at the counter past his sketchbook again to look at the counter. The barista, who he’d collected was named Lance based on his nametag, was looking at him again. They made eye contact, and Lance gave him a shy smile, one that Keith returned before looking away with a slight flush on his cheeks. Since when was he one to blush? ‘Now, apparently,’ he thought. Pidge had mentioned being close with the owner and several of the workers. He wondered if she knew Lance; he’d have to ask her later.

 

After another another 10 minutes without focus and with shy glances, Keith finally started sketching. He drew the boba shop, occasionally stopping to push his bangs from his eyes, take another sip of the boba that was really good, or to peek at Lance. Eventually, both of those stopped as he got into The Zone. Keith bit his bottom lip, eyebrows pulled together in concentration as he sketched the room. He always did this when he went places to draw. First drew the room, then, if he came often, started drawing people he commonly saw there. 

 

The cafe got busier around Keith, and the hum of chatter from the many filled tables was a welcomed background noise. Keith was about a fourth done with his drawing and completely done with his boba when his phone alarm, the one that alerted him that he needed to leave for class, went off. He pulled his phone from his pocket to turn it off, replacing it when he did so, then flipped his sketchbook closed and put his pencil in the spiral. He picked up his boba cup and stood, throwing it in a nearby trash can.

 

When Keith passed the counter, he saw Lance and another girl with long, flowing, curly, white hair and dark brown skin taking orders and making drinks. Keith caught Lance’s eye, and gave a wave that was returned rather shyly as he walked out of the door. 

 

The cool air outside was quite a contrast to the warm are of the cafe. Keith made his way over to his bike, pulling his helmet out of the compartment with his bag and replacing it with his sketchbook. He pulled the helmet on and swung his leg over the motorcycle, turning it on and pulling off to get to his class. It was about 10:00, which meant he had 15 minutes. He couldn’t help the small smile that found its way onto his face. He normally hated Monday mornings, but solely because of one stranger, it was one of the best he’d had in a while.

 

\---

 

Keith felt even better as he exited his class. The teacher had assigned them to drawing 5 random strangers, or new acquaintances in a sort of setting that reminded you of them, and to submit them in three weeks. Luckily, not only was this something he often did, and not only did he have a brand new place full of brand new strangers, but it also gave him the excuse he’d been searching for throughout the entire class to draw Lance. Did that make him creepy? Wanting to draw Lance? He hoped not.

 

He checked his phone after feeling it vibrate in his pocket. It was a text from Pidge, reminding him that were having lunch that day at a restaurant not far from her dorm. He responded, telling her that he hadn’t forgotten. Then, as he made his way to his bike, he scrolled up in their messaging history to check the name of the restaurant. Arus Cafe. He switched his bag out for his helmet and drove off. 

 

It didn’t take Keith long to reach the area, but it took longer than he cared to admit for him to actually find the restaurant. It was nestled between a convenience store and tattoo shop. He parked in a nearby empty space and put his helmet away, entering the building. He quickly spotted Pidge at a table and made his way over to her. “Hey,” He said, slipping into his seat. “Yo, Keith,” she responded, looking up from her phone with a grin, her brown eyes glinting. “How’s it going?” He shrugged. “It’s going, I guess.” Pidge nodded. “Yeah same here for the most part. I’ve been so busy for the past few weeks. Essays and software design take up so much time.” Keith chuckled.

 

“Why are we at a cafe?” he asked. “Aren’t those for brunch or somethin? This is lunch.”

“Their lunch is to kill for?”

“Isn’t it ‘to die for?’”

“Shut it Keith, I talk how I want. Anyway, their grilled cheese and strawberry lemonade are great.”

“Right, I forgot you’re like, 10.”

 

That earned him a kick in the leg, and he laughed. They went back and forth in idle chatter and jokes until a waiter came to take their order. Pidge forced him to order grilled cheese and strawberry lemonade, insisting he’d love it. They got their food, and he actually  _ did _ love it, though he’d never admit it to Pidge. He’d never hear the end of it. “It’s not that bad, I guess,” he told her, trying to remain indifferent. He heard her grumble something about him probably lying before they lapsed into a comfortable silence.

 

“So,” Pidge said, breaking the silence and making Keith look up at her. “How was Altea?” Keith swallowed his grilled cheese. “It was good. The atmosphere was really nice. Good for drawing. And the boba was great.” 

 

‘Plus, there was a super cute boy working their,’ he adds in his head. “Oh? And who is this super cute boy?” Keith flinched. “Did I say that out loud?” he asked sheepishly. Pidge nodded, laughing when Keith slammed his head forward on the table with a laugh. “Ugh. Yeah, there was a really cute guy who took my order.” Pidge smiled mischievously. “Do I get to hear about this mystery cute boy?” Keith lifted his head to glare at her. “So you can hang it over my head? Definitely not.” Pidge shrugged. “Fair enough. Can I at least get his name.” After several moments of silent hesitation, Keith reluctantly mumbled, “Lance.” 

 

“Lance, huh.” Pidge said in an unreadable voice. Then, she delved into talk about her latest project, switching the subject. It seemed normal, but that was because Keith hadn’t seen the mischievous glint in her eye or the gears in her brain brewing the beginnings of a plan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that’s the end of the chapter! I hope you enjoyed. Sorry it's so short, I'll try to make them longer in the future!! Let me know what you think, I want your feedback! Anyway, I hope you all have lovely days(or nights), and I’ll see you all next time! Bye<3!!


	2. Sweet Secrets

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Lance and Keith hopelessly pine for each other and complain about how unfairly perfect the other is, and Pidge gets partners in her forming plan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yo, I’m back!! I know I kinda dropped off for a while, I just was pretty busy for a while with projects and competitions, as well as working on another fic that I’ve started. I’m going to wait to post that one until I get farther in this one, though, since it will be a two-part series and will require a bit more work. I won’t rant for too long haha, so I’ll save the rest for the end of the chapter. Enjoy<3!!!!

“So let me get this straight,” Hunk said as he closed the refrigerator, eggs and butter in hand. “You can’t. This is no straight scenario,” Lance said with a wink. Ignoring him, Hunk continued. “So, you’re refusing to help me with my baking because there was a boy at the coffee shop and he’s just too hot for you to think.” Lance flipped upside down on the couch so that his head hung towards the floor, his arm over his face.

“He was so cuuuuuuuutttttteeeee!” Lance exclaimed. “His eyes were so pretty and he had the cutest little edgy personality and his hair looked so soft and--” Allura interrupted him. “Oooooh~ Someone’s got a cruuuuush!” Lance sighed. “Not just a crush. It’s love!!!” Hunk chuckled mixing the sugar, butter, and eggs. “Alright, Lance, relax.” Lance sighed loudly. “But I can’t! I can’t stop thinking of him and his beautiful eyes!”

Hunk laughed again. “Seriously, dude. Was he really that hot?” Lance sat straight up. “Of course he was. Like, I’m seriously hoping he’s there tomorrow. He just ordered his stuff and he asked for my opinion and then he just sat in the corner and drew and the look on his face while he was drawing was the sweetest thing, he looked so adorable and focused. My heart couldn’t handle it.”

“Ask him out,” Hunk laughed, joking. He jumped, however, when Allura and Lance simultaneously gasped, and Allura squealed and jumped up and down. “That’s a great idea!” Lance shot up out off of the couch. “Absolutely not!” Lance exclaimed at the same time.

“Why noooooot?” Allura whined. “Becaaaauuuuussseee,” Lance said in an equally whiny voice. “What if he rejects me?” He asked quietly. “If he rejects you, then that’s his loss,” Allura said, sass in her voice. “Besides, if the way you two kept looking at each other is any indication, I’d say he’s pretty into you as well.” Lance sat back down, slouching against the couch and crossing his arms. “Hmph.”

Why would he ever be into me?

“So finish telling us about this boy. Did you get his name?” Shaking away the small voice of his anxiety, Lance quickly regained his composure. “Oh yeah, it was Keith. Isn’t that just an adorable name? For an adorable boy,” Lance sighed, his anxiety forgotten as he drifted back into fantasies of Keith. “Well, like Allura said, if you like him so much, ask him out.” So much for getting rid of the anxiety.

“I’ll consider it,” Lance muttered, currently thinking of Keith’s soft hands holding his own. He had it bad, huh?

\---

Lance dropped his phone when the bell to the door rang. He was in the back with Shay, Nira, and Allura, talking and laughing, They normally didn’t get customers for another hour, so there was only one person that would be there. Keith. He’d been there the day before just as early. Then again, who was to say he would come back?

Trying not to worry too much, Lance picked up his phone, almost tripping in the process, as he stuttered out an excuse, saying he was going to stay at the counter just in case, before stumbling out of the room. He ignored the barely suppressed giggles of Allura and walked up to the counter.

When he got there, his heart fluttered. It was Keith. Lance walked up to take his order. “Hey. Um.., c-can I take y-your order?” Keith nodded, not having looked at the menu. “I’ll have the same as yesterday,” he said, pausing. “Oh wait, you prob-” Lance interrupted. “Nope, I remember. Large blueberry milk tea with tapioca. R-right?” Lance faltered at the end. Was it weird that he remembered the order. They’d only met yesterday. Was that creepy?

“Oh, you do remember. Thanks.” Lance told him the price, Keith paid, and Lance made the drink. When he handed it to him, Keith hesitated before taking it, looking away shyly as he did. His cheeks were graced with a light blush as he asked, “So uh…. how’d you remember my order?” Lance flushed, scratching the back of his neck as he also looked in the other direction.

“You have a very memorable personality,” Lance said quietly. They stood for a second in sillence, awkward and blushing, until Keith cleared his throat. “I’m just gonna sit down…” Lance nodded furiously. “Yup, have fun. Have fun sitting down. Over where you sit down.” Lance mentally facepalmed. So smooth. “Yeah… I’m gonna sit and draw,” Keith gave an awkward wave, his sketchpad under his arm, something Lance hadn’t seen when he’d walked in.

Keith sat down in the corner and pulled out his sketchbook, starting to draw. Lance watched, unconsciously leaning forward onto the counter, his chin in his palm as he stared. He sighed slightly, a smile tugging at his lips. He was perfectly content to staring at Keith, their eyes meeting ever once in a while, but eventually, customers began trickling in.

\---

The creative writing major girl with the freckles, curly brown hair with midnight blue and pink streaks normally with pencils in it, glasses, fandom shirts,, and combat boots that always ordered cotton candy milk tea with tapioca, and sometimes she and Lance sometimes talked about the fandoms. She was always with her best friend with the brown long braids with red tips, sneakers, sweatshirts, pretty brown eyes, and basketball shorts that always ordered blue raspberry milk tea with blue raspberry juice balls, who was on the dance team and basketball team.

There was the girl with the black and purple ombre, hair always pulled back in a messy ponytail. She was an art major, clothes always splattered in paint, and generally wore bisexual colors somewhere on her body, something she and Lance bonded over. She always got something different, and based on the way they sometimes waved to each other, he guessed she and Keith knew each other.

There was also the fashion major, a 6 and a half foot dude that went to the gym everyday but was one of the most stylish people Lance knew. He had made it his personal goal to order every combination on the menu, He had light brown hair and kind eyes, as well as a super sweet personality.

Then there was the emo boy with the green streaks in his bangs that wore spikes and skinny jeans and all black and combat boots. Though he acted like he couldn’t be bothered by social interaction, he was actual just a sweet and nerdy introvert who really enjoyed fantasy romances and was a nursing major because he wanted to help young children not be afraid when visiting the doctor.

Clearly, there were many people you would meet at a cafe, but none of them compared to Keith, in Lance’s opinion. Lance works morning shifts, and everyday, without fail, Keith was his first customer. On busy days, they simply exchanged smiles, hellos, and queries in the other’s day. But, on quieter days, they chatted, learning more about each other.

He learned that Keith was born in Texas although he was Korean, that they shared a love for the stars, that Keith as an art major(something he already suspected), his favorite color was red, he had an adoptive brother, his belief of aliens and cryptids, about is dog, Kosmo, and Keith even once showed him one of his night sky drawings. He told Keith about how his family often visited their family home in Cuba at the beach, since his family was from there, though he was raised in the U.S., how he loved to surf and swim, about his telescope, about his siblings, about his marine biology classes, about his own favorite color being blue, about how he much he liked all animals, his favorites being dolphins and dogs, sometimes showing Keith pictures of his family.

They sometimes talked about how maybe Keith should bring Kosmo by the shop sometime, since it was a pet friendly place. They talked about classes, they talked about the campus and their favorite restaurants. Lance told Keith about events advertised at the cafe that he thought the other would be interested in. Lance teased Keith for his gloves just to see him make that adorable pouty face, and Keith teased Lance about his skin routine that he sometimes spoke of just to make him defensive. They flirted, Lance using pickup lines to make Keith giggle.

Eventually, Keith worked up the courage to ask Lance if he could draw him for his project.

“So, um… I’ve got this project, and we have to draw people, and I wanted to know if I could draw you?” Keith looked away, voice uncertain. Lance froze, looking at him with a light blush, before a sheepish smile and much heavier blush covered his face. “Yeah, um, t-that’s fine, that’s g-great, amazing,” Lance said, rubbing the back of his neck. He glanced at Keith, who was looking at him nervously. “Really?” He asked. Lance nodded, not quite trusting his voice not to break.

“Can I see it? When you’re done, can I see it?” He asked, childish excitement covering his features and smothering his worries as the thought occurred to him. “Uh… yeah, I g-guess, if you want to,” Keith said, looking relieved. “I’ve got to take a p-picture of you, though. For c-comparison.” Lance nodded, then struck a silly pose with a cheesy smile and finger guns. Covering his laugh, Keith snapped a picture with his phone.

The highlight of both of their days was each other, chatting at the boba shop. It was obvious to everyone except them that they had massive crushes on each other, and it became customary for each of them to talk to their friends constantly about the other.

“You don’t get it, Shiro, he’s just so perfect!?! Like, impossibly perfect?!?! He wants to be a marine biologist because he saw a lot of injured ocean animals as a kid and wants to save them?!?! How can a human be so perfect?!?! And his hair looks so soft?!? And his smile is so sweet!?! And his eyes are gorgeous!?!”

“He’s so nice to me even though I’m so weird and he gives me compliments!?! And he always smells like honey and vanilla and he uses these cute little pick up lines and he always asks how I am and tries to cheer me up if I’m upset?!?! And when I asked if I could draw him, he was totally cool with it and asked if he could see when I was done.”

Shiro chuckled from the table where he sat across from a red-faced and frustrated Keith. He glanced at his husband, Adam, who was standing at the stove cooking dinner and looking equally amused. “He makes me angry!” Keith decided, shouting the words as he slammed his hand down on the table, making the other two jump in surprise. “He’s so perfect me angry! No human should be allowed to be that perfect! It should be illegal!”

“You don’t get it, Pidge, he’s just so adorable!” Lance sighed. “He’s so cute and kinda shy but still so feisty once he starts talking to you!” Pidge gave a short laugh. “You’ve already told us that, Lance.” Lance sat up in his barstool from where his head had been laying on the counter. He turned to look at her where she was sitting on his right two seat over, Allura in the middle of the two of them. “A young child like you wouldn’t understand, Pidge. I love this man, and I plan to marry him.” Pidge scowled at being called a child, and they all knew that the only reason Lance dared to insult her was because Allura sat in between them, so Pidge couldn’t reach him.

“Like, Allura said, Lance, if you like him so much, just ask him out,” Hunk said as he put plates in front of each of them, before sitting on Lance’s left with his own plate. “Maybe I will,” Lance said confidently. Pidge laughed. “Alright then, hotshot.” She suddenly snapped her fingers. “Oh yeah, are you guys free Friday? I wanted to go to the arcade so you could meet my friend. We’ve been friends since we were kids, so I figured it was time for me to unite my two groups.”

After confirming everyone was free, they watched a few movies until Lance retired to do his skin care routine, and to plan ‘what was sure to be the best asking-out ever’.

\---

“Lance’s future husband is my childhood friend that we’re meeting Friday,” Pidge said as she turned to Hunk and Allura, having confirmed Lance was out of earshot. Their shock showed on their faces. “Yeah, yeah, I know. We’re going to the arcade on Friday to get them together, and I want you two to help me.” A wicked grin covered her face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that’s the end of the chapter!! Hope you enjoyed it. I actually disliked some of it, and I'm not really sure if I liked some of the pacing, formatting, wording, and descriptions, but if I kept stressing over it and going back to fix it, I would have never finished because I would have never thought it was good enough. I’ve decided to do just do shorter chapters. They won’t really have a set length, I’ll just type out what I want to happen that chapter, whether it be 3 short scenes or 5 long ones. The lengths will probably be sporadic. For example, the next chapter will probably be really short, but the one after will probably be quite long. That’s just how it works for me to tell stories like these. Also, yes, the creative writing major at the cafe is based on me, and yes, the basketball player and other art major are based on a few of my friends. Anyway, hope you enjoyed and have lovely days!!!! Bye<3!!!!


	3. Cute Crushes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Pidge invites Keith to meet her friends and Lance’s crush on Keith almost causes him to make an impulsive decision.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alrighty, chapter 3. I actually finished this before I uploaded chapter 2, because I didn’t have time to post chapter 2 until about 5 days after I’d finished it. This one is on the short side, but I still hope you enjoy the good ‘ole Klance pining<3!!

“So, I wanted you to meet my other friends on Friday at the arcade?” Keith set the bowl of dog food on the floor, then moved to sit next to Pidge on the couch, looking at her.

“What?” He asked. “I want you to meet my other friends on Friday,” she said. “Don’t act so surprised, Keith. I may be your only friend, but most people, unlike you, have more than one friend.” Keith rolled his eyes and kicked her. She simply laughed and continued to flip through Netflix, looking for documentaries, “Screw you.”  
“You available or not?”  
“Well by your logic, I would be considering I have no other friends.”  
“Just answer the stupid question, Keith.”  
“Yes, Pidge, I’m free. Happy?”

“Very much so. You know the arcade I’m talking about right?” Keith nodded as he absently scrolled through his phone. “Yeah, the one over on the east side of campus by the computer science and video game design buildings.” Pidge finally selected a documentary as she said, “That’s the one. Meet us at the restaurant nearby at 6:00 so we can get dinner first?”

Keith put his phone down to watch the TV as his dog, Kosmo, done with his food, came over and curled up in Keith’s lap. “Yeah, yeah, alright. Now pass the popcorn.”

Pidge tossed the popcorn bowl to Keith with a grin.

\---

Friday morning found Keith leaning on the counter of the cafe, staring at Lance fondly as he made his boba. “What?” Lance asked with a laugh as he turned around and noticed Keith staring at him. Keith jumped up, his cheeks red from having been caught. “Nothing,” he muttered, glancing away, looking bashful.

‘Freakin adorable. He’s so adorable,’ Lance thought. In a split second of impulse, he almost asked Keith to go on a date with him that night, but then remembered that he had something with Pidge. She’d kill him if he bailed last second, and to go on a date with a guy nonetheless. So, he refrained.

But he could still ask him out for another day, right?

Just as he’d gathered his words and courage and opened his mouth, Keith put his money on the counter and picked up his boba. He smiled and said, “I’d love to stay and talk, but you know my class starts early on Fridays, so I’ve gotta go or I’ll be late. See you later?” Lance plastered on a smile to hide his disappointment. “Yeah, yeah. See you later, Keith!” He said, waving as Keith walked out of the cafe.

“You’ve got it bad,” Nira said sympathetically, patting him on the back as she walked up behind him as they stared at the door. “Yeah. I feel pretty bad for you,” Allura said, standing on him other side as Lance slumped dejectedly onto the counter. “Coming from one of your best friends, you need to ask him out. Better face rejection so you can get over it than to just pine hopelessly after him without ever knowing if he likes you back.”

As Nira nodded in agreement, Lance deflated even more. “You think he’ll reject me?” Lance asked in a quiet voice. “Of course not,” Allura said confidently. “Just a ‘worst-case-scenario’ situation.” Lance sat up some, though he still wasn’t fully convinced. “Don’t worry about it. I’m sure you’ve got a chance with him,” Nira said sweetly before heading back into the kitchen at the sound of the oven alarm. “At least we’ve got the thing with Pidge and her friend tonight to take your mind off of it.”

“Yeah. I suppose we do,” Lance said, stretching out his back from where it’d been slouched and completely oblivious to Allura’s knowing smile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And, done!! The next chapter will be when Keith and Lance learn of Pidge, Hunk, and Allura’s scheme! The next chapter will also be filled with adorableness and oblivious pining lol. It should be longer, but it will also likely take longer, so stay patient!! Also, did you notice the alliteration theme I’ve been doing? I hadn’t intended it for the title, but once I had ‘Blueberry Boba’ I figured I could add “Butterflies’ to create the alliteration effect, and then I continued that with the chapter titles. Quickly before I go, I also wanted to mention that I had the same problem with this chapter as the last one, specifically at the beginning, but here it’s more justified because I started this at 2:00 am and finished it at 4:00 am lol. I’m hoping the quality doesn’t reflect my level of sleep XD to everyone else like it did to me. I also wanted to say that there will be no chapter next week since I will be going on vacation!!! I won’t have the internet to upload the chapter, but I will try to finish the next two chapters to make up for it. Well anyway, hope you enjoyed! Have a lovely day<3!!!


	4. Restaurant Ramblings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Keith meets Pidge’s friends, and the group plays 20 questions at the restaurant.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, I’m back. So sorry for my disappearance!! A lot of stuff happened, which is why I’ve been absent for a month. After my vacation, I had a regional competition, another vacation, other more urgent writing projects, a few personal issues, and some technical difficulties. Plus, I’ve been working on some other au’s and fics that I’m excited about. I’m thinking I’ll get farther into this one first and get some chapter built up for the others before they’re posted. There are three that I’m extremely excited about. Two is going to take much more planning than the other, but I think I’ve taken up enough of your time for now! Again, sorry for my absence! Enjoy <3!!!!

“So then she finally just realizes that she’s not gonna get a free gift card or whatever and just leaves. Talk about pettiest customer,” Lance laughed as he finished relaying the story that had occured at work that morning. A customer had ordered on flavor, then tried to lie and say she’d ordered another just to get free money. She’d asked to see the manager, which would be Allura, and she’d proved that the customer was lying which put a dent in her confidence, and she’d just left.

The others laughed too. He was currently sitting in a U-shaped booth at the restaurant he was meeting Pidge at with Hunk, Allura, and Pidge herself, sitting across from Pidge and next to Allura with one space on his right. Hunk sat in between Allura and Pidge.

“When’s your friend getting here?” Allura asked curiously. “Soon. He just texted me and said he’ll be here in 5 minutes. Matt, Shay, and Nira are gonna meet us at the arcade.”

Allura frowned a bit. “Sucks that Lotor couldn’t come, he’s got too much homework,” she said. Her face lit up again as she shrugged. “He can come next time.” Lance pulled a face. “As long as you two don’t make out in front of us,” he laughed. Allura jokingly stuck out her tongue.

“My friend’s here,” Pidge said suddenly, looking up from her phone. Lance automatically turned to the door to look, and what he saw made him nearly fall out of his seat. He turned back to the table with a burning red face.

Because it was _Keith._

A group of about 8 people had walked in, and in that group had been Keith. He saw Pidge wave her hand, presumably to let Keith know where they were, and he had to resist the urge to tackle her so that Keith wouldn’t see.

‘Calm down,’ he thought. ‘Just calm down. No one said he was Pidge’s friend. He could just like this restaurant.’ However, Lance knew that between Pidge waving in his exact direction and the fact that he’d walked in the second Pidge said her friend was there, Keith was definitely Pidge’s childhood friend.

As Lance tried to calm himself, Keith walked over to their table. “Sup midget,” he said, ruffling her hair. “Hey emo,” Pidge replied, swatting at his hand. “Welcome to hell. I’m Satan and here’s the squad. Allura, Hunk and Lance.” She pointed to each of them as she said their names. When Keith’s gaze fell on Lance, he could have sworn there was a brief flash of panic in his eyes. “Hey,” he said with a small, friendly, smile. Keith sat in the only seat left, which was next to Lance.

Keith’s posture quickly changed. He looked down in his lap with a bit of a slouch, and seemed quite shy. Pidge spoke up. “Sorry about Keith here, he doesn’t like people. I’m his only friend, so go easy on him. He’s a social recluse.” Keith glared at her. “I _told_ you, you’re not my only friend. And I’m not a social recluse, I’m just sorta…. _introverted_ .” Pidge laughed. “ _Very_ introverted, but no worries, you can share my friends.” Keith muttered a sarcastic, “Thanks,” and looked to the side.

“So, Keith, what’s your major?” Hunk asked conversationally. “Uh, art. What’s yours?” From there, Hunk, Allura, Keith, and Pidge engaged in friendly conversation, and Keith slowly warmed up. Lance, however, stayed in a rather frozen state of shock. All he could think was, ‘Oh god, it’s him, it’s him, why is it him, _it’s actually him_.’

“Lance, you haven’t introduced yourself,” Hunk said. “Yeah, _Lance._ You’re being awfully rude to Keith here,” Pidge said with a smirk. Lance glared at her. “We already know each other, actually,” Keith said. Lance, so busy glaring at his gremlin friend, failed to notice the pink tinge on Keith’s cheeks.

Luckily, the waiter took that moment to ask their orders. “Grilled cheese,” Pidge said, to which Keith and Lance both muttered, “Little kid.” They glanced at each other in surprise for a split second, before Pidge kicked them both in retaliation. “I’ll have the garlic knots, please,” Lance said, rubbing his leg. “Mmmm… I’ll just have the fish and chips,” Allura said. “I’ll take the broiled chicken,” said Hunk. The whole time, Keith looked intently at the menu, his nose scrunched so adorably that Lance had to look away.

“I’ll uh… I’ll just have french fries…” Keith said when it was his turn. As the waiter left, Pidge snorted. “Just fries?” Keith looked at her with a deadpan expression. “Pidge, I am a poor college student. I don’t eat out. My meals consist of snacks, take-out, and microwavable foods. **_Give. Me. A. Break_ **.” Lance snickered. “Mood.”

Suddenly, Allura’s face brightened. “Ooh! I have a grand idea!” She exclaimed. “We should play 20 questions! Obviously, we’d lower the question amount to get to all of us, but it’d still be fun! How about each of us asks 4 questions? So that way, each of us gets to ask each person one question?” Everyone nodded, seeming to agree, so Allura decided to go first, directing her question towards Pidge.

 

***

 

The game went rather smoothly. They paused when their food came, but they learned several cool things. Pidge could code an entire website in less than 15 minutes. Allura still had family in London, where she was from, and she and Lotor had originally come to America for boarding school. Hunk used to help his parents out at their bakery, and one of his recipes was even one of their specials. He’d had the best allowance of any middle schooler. Lance had been surfing since he could swim, and swimming since he could walk, and Keith could do all sorts of skateboard and motorcycle tricks.

Although speaking of Keith and Lance, they were flushed and jumpy throughout the entire game. The brush of a hand when reaching for a napkin was followed by stuttered apologies, and any eye contact made between them was quickly broken and covered with awkward coughs.

Honestly, it was slightly painful for Pidge to watch, especially since she knew how much they liked each other. If only one of them would ask the other out. Then again, that was the purpose of this outing. To get them closer to being a couple.

Pidge was quite an expert in getting couples together. Out of all the people she knew well that were in relationships, she’d helped almost every single one of the couples get together. The only exceptions were couples like her parents, or other couples that were adults and had gotten together before she was born. The couples she _had_ helped consisted of her older brother, Matt and his girlfriend Nira, Hunk and his girlfriend Shay, and Allura and Lotor, to name a few. She’d even helped Keith’s own brother, Shiro, not only ask out and date, but propose to his now-husband, Adam. Needless to say, she knew _a lot_ about getting couples together.

She was actually pretty excited to get two of her closest friends into relationships, especially since they liked each other so much. Lance had gotten his heart broken countless times, and Keith’s few past attempts at relationships and romance had ended terribly for him, hence them being few. Both of them deserved actual, good, loving romantic relationships after all of their past failed romantic endeavors. Sometimes, Pidge wanted to hack into the phones of all of the people that had broken her friends’ hearts and to just send their social lives into disarray, but unfortunately, that was pretty illegal.

Pidge was snapped from her thoughts when she spotted the bright red on Keith and Lance’s faces. Their pinkies were touching on the seat. _Their pinkies were touching and they were blushing messes._ She sighed and facepalmed. These two would need a _lot_ of work. Then again, she’d known what she was getting into when she decided to try and help two oblivious idiots get together. She was going to need to use a large amount of her ‘getting-couples-together’ skills for this one. Oh well. Time to activate Part 2 of Mission Getting Keith And Lance Together(GKALT). She’d find a catchier name later. “Alrighty then. Who’s ready for the arcade?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi again! I wanted to mention that I’ll be trying to upload every Friday or Saturday. But, no promises in case something happens. I’m going to try to get a build-up of chapters so that something like this won’t happen again. If I stockpile, I won’t have to write every week to get them ready, and I’ll have one ready to upload. I also wanted to mention that I’ve got a lot of fics and au's that I have planned. I can’t wait to share them with you guys, especially the three I previously mentioned. I’ll give you a chance to guess them with these hints: 1. Texts 2. Sing. I didn’t include the third one because it’s almost impossible to guess haha. I have several other too, and the one that I’ve been working on that’s coming out next isn’t one of those. Regardless, I think you guys will like it. That’s about all for today! Thanks so much for reading, and I hope you enjoyed!! Again, so sorry for disappearing! Constructive criticism is always welcome! See you guys next week!! Bye<3!!!!!


	5. Adorably Awkward Arcade Adventures

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Keith and Lance are left to hang out at the arcade with just the two of them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And… I’m back haha. I missed last week’s update, but I’m back. Still planning out new fics, so hopefully I’ll get some of them up soon. Also, wanted to let you guys know that I will probably be changing my username, so don’t be confused if it’s different. I’ll edit this chapter with the new name once it’s changed. Anyway, on with the chapter!!! Enjoy:)
> 
> Edit: Username changed! I’m officially StardustNebula now!

“It’s huge!” Hunk said as they stepped into the arcade. “Matt!” Pidge said, waving to her brother as she walked over to him, giving her brother a big hug. “Hey Nira, hey Shay.” Hunk greeted Shay with a kiss on the cheek. “Shay, this is Keith. Keith, this is Hunk’s girlfriend.” Keith gave a shy wave, while Shay walked over and hugged him. Keith awkwardly patted her on the back. Everyone chuckled at Keith’s lack of social skills as Shay let go. “I’ve heard so much about you!” Keith blanked. “I-I’ve uh…” Lance saved him by impulsively saying, “So how about some games?” Matt gave him a confused look that he ignored. “Perfect. Matt come with me so I can kick your ass at this shooting game. Come one Allura, you and Nira can be witnesses.”

Matt’s confusion quickly disappeared as he turned to his sister, walking after her. “Oh it’s  _ on. _ ” Keith noticed Allura and Nira whispering what was likely a bet to each other. “I saw a fun game over there that we could try together,” Hunk whispered to Shay as the two walked away hand in hand. 

 

And then…

 

_ It was just Keith and Lance. _

 

Lance stood there uncomfortably, trying to find something to say. He couldn’t  _ believe _ his friends has just  _ left _ him there  _ all alone _ when they  _ knew  _ he liked Keith.  **_They knew!!_ **

“So… wanna play a game?” 

 

***

 

Keith jumped, surprised at Lance’s question since he’d zoned out. “Umm… ok? What’d you have in mind?” Lance thought for a second, whatever the resulting idea being causing his face to break out in a grin. He grabbed Keith’s wrist, much to Keith’s bewilderment, dragging him along. Keith felt his face heat up. Finally, they arrived. “Dance Dance Revolution!” Lance announced. “I’m a master at this game! No one can beat me!” Keith felt a competitive smile curve his lips. ”Wanna test that theory?” he asked, an eyebrow raised. 

Lance’s cheeks tinted pink, before a smirk of his own blossomed on his face. “Oh, you are  _ on _ , emo!” Keith looked at him. “Emo?” He asked. “Creative,” he said, stepping onto the . left platform and paying for both of them. “Any requests?” Lance stepped onto the right side. “Yes, actually.” He walked up and selected a song, shielding the screen until the opening notes of Britney Spears’  _ Baby One More Time  _ started to play. “I’ve perfected this song. Good luck keeping up, emo boy,” Lance smirked as he began to dance, following the arrows on screen. Keith scowled as he did the same. 

As they danced, Keith stole glances to his right to look at Lance, And honestly?  **_He looked so incredibly hot_ ** . And he was right about having mastered the dance. Unfortunately for Keith, he himself was a terrible dancer, and he continuously tripped over his feet. By the end of the song, Keith had a significantly lower score, and was bent over double, panting hard. His face wash flushed a bright red, though he knew that exertion wasn’t the only reason. Keith straightened a bit, holding onto the railing. 

Lance leaned against the other railing, a smirk on his lips… his beautiful li-- nope, Keith not going there. “What was it again?” Lance asked, doing quote fingers as he said, “‘Wanna test that theory?’ Well you got beat emo boy.” Keith, finally having caught his breath glared. “You cheated.” Lance laughed. “There’s no cheating in dancing, only skill. We could go again, if you wanna taste defeat once more. I’m pretty good with the Shakira they’ve got.” 

Keith looked around. “Actually, I had something else in mind.” He grabbed Lance’s hand and dragged him to a racing game, similarly to how Lance had dragged him before. Sliding into one of the seats, he looked up at Lance. “Try beating me at this.” 

They went through the selection screens, selecting the level labeled ‘Impossible’ set in Paris. The opening scene played, and then they were off. Within seconds, Keith was in 1st place, and Lance was in 4th. Keith glanced to his right, laughing when he saw how hard Lance was trying. “Shut it, Emo Boy,” he said through his teeth, causing Keith to laugh harder. The race continued, taking them through catacombs and under the Eiffel Tower. They finished the race by going across a bridge. Keith finished 1st, putting his feet up as Lance finished 5th. “Out of 12 spots? You got 5th on the Impossible level? Not bad, Lance. Just not good enough to beat me.” Keith teased. “I want a rematch,” Lance said, face red from what Keith guessed was anger.

They raced four more times. In those four times, Lance finished 8th, 6th, 3rd, and 2nd. Every single time, Keith finished 1st. By the end, Keith was struggling to control the laughter that had him bent over, and Lance continued to tell him that he was just off his game and this was a bad time for him, and you know, he  _ could  _ annihilate Keith in this game, but he just didn’t feel like it today. Keith didn’t believe him. 

When Keith finally managed to catch his breath, he had tears in his eyes. He pushed himself off from where he was leaning on the machine in front of Lance. Just as he was about to ask about what they should do next, Pidge ran over, jumping on Lance’s back. He stumbled and yelped, caught by surprise. Keith covered his chuckle a Nira, Matt, Allura, Hunk, and Shay walked up as well. “I beat Matt 5 times!! Now let’s do that haunted thingy,” Pidge said, wrapping her arms and legs around Lance like a koala. Keith knew what she was talking about. The arcade offered a haunted maze that you had to escape, complete with jumpscares and fake blood. He’d never been to it before, but he knew that the arcade did recreate it every Halloween(which would happen soon since it was the beginning of October) on a much bigger, scarier, and more realistic scale. Plenty of people on campus talked about how good it was, but Keith had never been. He knew the smaller arcade version wasn’t as big, or as believable, and instead of actors, the jump scares were machines. 

“I’ve never been to the one at the arcade before. I heard it’s not as good as the one they do for Halloween.” Nira said. “Exactly. This way, Lance will be prepared and won’t cry as hard,” Pidge said everyone laughed and Lance shouted, “Hey!” Everyone agreed to go, so they all walked over to the entrance and bought tickets.

“Alright, You have to go in pairs. Winning pair gets $2 each from everyone else,” Pidge said, dismounting from Lance’s back, only to jump on Allura’s. “You’re with me, ‘Lura!” The two of them entered, followed by Shay and Hunk, then Matt and Nira, which left only…

_ Keith and Lance. _

**_Again._ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And, that’s all! I felt like the last few paragraphs were a bit rushed, but oh well. Next chapter will be less competitive and more pining haha. Also, Lance loves Keith’s laugh and smile, thank you. As always, constructive criticism and advice are welcome, and I’ll respond to any comments you leave! Hope you all enjoyed, and I’ll see next week!! Until next week!! -Stardust<3


	6. Harrowing Haunted House

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Keith is unimpressed and Lance may or may not scream like a newborn baby.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I’m very sorry for not updating in such a long time but I’ve been kinda busy and not had much time but I’m really sorry. School’s been busy as ever although the year is ending and there’s been a bunch of drama I’ve unfortunately had to deal with. Updates will hopefully be more steady once summer starts. Happy Pride Month and enjoy the chapter!!

“Are you scared?” Lance scoffed. “Me? Scared? Never.” Even as he said it, however, his hands shook where they clutched Keith’s arm in a death grip. Keith blushed and tried to ignore his hold. The two walked together down a dark hall that was lit only by dimly glowing torches, walls covered with fake blood. Keith’s calm demeanor contrasted with Lance’s obvious tenseness and fear.

“What are you so afraid of? Keith asked as they turned right at a fork in the path. Lance opened his mouth to answer when, suddenly, a dummy popped out in front of them. Lance shrieked and tried to run away, but Keith, who’d heard the gears creaking it out of its hiding spot, had grabbed a whimpering Lance’s arm to keep him from running. They continued like that for several minutes, occasionally hearing playfully fearful shouts from their friends elsewhere in the maze. 

Finally, they reached the end of the maze to find all of their friends waiting for them. “Hunk! Hunk, it was so scary!” Lance said, letting go of Keith to dramatically fake sob into his best friend’s shirt. “Don’t worry buddy, it’s okay now,” Hunk said, patting him on the back. Keith straightened himself, rubbing his arm where Lance’s nails had dug in. 

“It’s pretty late, guys.” Allura observed. “Yeah, I guess it is. Let’s head out,” Pidge agreed. The group walked to the door, exiting the building, only to step out into a drizzling rain. Keith looked around to get a sense of where his motorcycle was in relation to his location. 

Everyone said their goodbyes, going their separate ways, until it was just Lance and Keith. “Where are you headed?” Lance asked seemingly interested in a building across the street as he refused to look at Keith. “Just to my motorcycle so that I can head back to my dorm.” Keith looked at him, then away with a blush when he realized that Lance had at some point switched his gaze onto Keith.

“Do you-” Lance cut himself off, clearing his throat before beginning again. “Do you- would you like-” he stopped again to take a deep breath. “Can I walk you back?” Keith flushed. “Of course,” he said, tucking a piece of hair behind his ear. The two began walking in silence, arms bumping every so often. Looking over at Lance, Keith found him staring. “What?” Lance looked surprised. “Sorry, you just look… really pretty…” Keith turned away, face burning despite the cool rain hitting his face. He risked a look at Lance to find him still staring.

Lance’s hand reached out and held the strand of hair that had fallen from where Keith had tucked it away before. It was only then that Keith realized they’d stopped walking. And that their faces were close. Really close. Really,  _ really  _ close. But Keith couldn’t bring himself to care with the way Lance’s soft hand had tucked his hair behind his ear and was now cradling his cheek and the way the rain made his hair glistened and how his lips were slightly parted and how his gorgeous blue eyes like the ocean were staring into Keith’s like he was more important than the whole world, like he  _ was _ the whole world and suddenly Keith’s hands were holding onto the front of Lance’s shirt and then their heads were tilting and their eyes were closing and… and…

A car speeding noisily past them caused the both of them to jump quickly apart, faces dark red and avoiding looking at each other. They finished walking in awkward silence, stealing glances at each other when they thought the other wasn’t looking. All Keith could think about was the fact that they’d almost kissed. And that he was way more upset that they didn’t than he should’ve been. These thoughts occupied his mind until they reached where his motorcycle was parked. They stood and looked at each other for a long moment before they both remembered what’d happened and turned away from each other, blushing intensely.

Keith swung his left leg over the motorcycle and started it up, not bothering with his helmet. “So uh… see you tomorrow?” Lance asked uncertainly. “Yeah,” Keith said, looking down. He steeled himself for what he was about to do. He turned to Lance next to him, leaned up, and kissed him on the cheek. It was just a soft brush of lips against skin, but it left both of them red in the face.

“Goodnight Lance,” Keith whispered before he leaned back, a soft smile on his lips and blush on his cheeks. Lance gaped at him like a cherry-colored fish, stuttering out a, “Goodnight Keith,” as Keith pulled out and waved. 

Their previous almost-kiss and their cheek-kiss both replayed on loop throughout Keith’s entire ride, once he arrived at his dorm, and continued as he collapsed on his bed, his dog, Kosmo, cuddling him, not stopping even in his dreams.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was not planning that fluff at the end of the chapter haha. Alright, so I’ve been trying to get my fic started which is why I’ve taken so long for this. I’m sure you’ve seen the new series on my account, and so the tags should give you an idea of the series. The release date of the first chapter is Saturday, June 22, 2019, so put it in your calendars haha. I’m trying to stockpile the chapters, and peaking of that fic, if you want your username featured, just mention that you’re cool with it next time you comment on this fic! I always reply to your comments and I love reading them, so pleaaasssseee leave more. Constructive criticism is welcome as always, and with that said, Happy Pride Month once again and I’ll see you next week! Bye!!!!! -Stardust<3


End file.
